The New Girls in Town
by SquiddyDoodles
Summary: Meet Maya,Donna,Lea,and Ryat. Each the victim of a tragedy leaving them parentless, they seek refuge NYC, and make some interesting friends...oh, and did I forget to mention, they are ninjas too.


Raph- 16

Leo- 16

Donnie- 16

Mikey- 15

Ryat- 16-

Lea- 16-

Donna- 16-

Maya- 14 (turning 15)

April- 16-

Casey- 16

"Hurry up Red!" called Casey, racing up to the doors of the High School.

April rolled her eyes and followed after him.

She found Casey staring at something down the hall with his mouth wide open.

She strained her neck to see what it was, then she saw it; four incredibly beautiful girls.

They saw April and headed towards her.

"Are you April O'Neil?" asked the second tallest; she had long straight blonde hair, and dark blue eyes, her voice had a sound like a leaders, but was still pretty and upbeat.

"Yeah, I am. And you might be?"

"Excuse her," said the tallest; she had long blonde hair as well, but with chocolate brown eyes "I'm Donna" Donna's voice was equally pretty and upbeat, but sounded more intelligent.

"I'm Lea" said the second tallest, "and this is Ryat" she gestured to the black haired green eyed girl "And this is May-"  
The smallest cut her off,

"And I'm Maya"

The smallest had curly brown hair, and lighter blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you! But, I've never seen you around here."

"We just moved here." said Maya in her pretty, happy voice, which was a like a high and clear like a bell chime.

"The principle said to find you," added Donna.

The Bell rang, and the intercom turned on.

"I'm sorry to announce, but school is dismissed for the rest of the week"

All the students shouted yay,and filed out of the school.

"Red!" yelled Casey over the crowd.

"Casey!" April yelled back, waving her arm.

April walked over to join him, followed by Donna, Maya, Lea, and Ryat.

"Hey Red, who are your.. uh friends?" asked Casey, staring in awe at the girls standing with April.

"Casey meet Lea, Donna, Maya, and Ryat" said April.

"Pleasure," said Ryat in her slightly happy, strong voice.

"Hi" said Lea, shaking his hand.

"Hello" said Donna smiling, holding Maya gently in place.

Maya jumped out of Donna's grasp

"Sup!" she rang out.

The crowd had cleared.

"We gotta go,see you sometime!" said April, pulling Casey along to an alley way. Her blood boiling as she saw his numb and dreamy face when he looked at the girls.

"Bye!" said all four, their voices sounded beautiful together.

The two began to climb down into the sewers when they heard a scream.

April jumped out, and sprinted holding her fans out when she saw Lea was on her knees, silently sobbing. Donna was in tears and Ryat had a furious look on her face.

"RED!" Casey screamed running after her.

April stepped closer and saw Maya, laying on the floor,eyes shut, blood oozing from her head.

"We have to get her to a hospital!" yelled April, panicked.

"Red...!What's the matter with yo-" Casey broke off, seeing the girls huddled around Maya.

"Casey!GET THE CAR!" April yelled, from the shadows she saw foot soldiers retreating.

She tensed and so did the others, while Casey sprinted as fast as he could. He jumped in the car and floored the gas pedal. Ryat lifted little Maya gently into the car, she wouldn't let anyone else touch her.

"What happened?" asked April, giving Ryat a rag to help with the blood.

"Some robot, ninja, things attacked us" said Lea, her tone was hoarse as if she was crying.

"Casey, turn the corner" said April,

"But-?" Casey began but April cut him off, "NOW!" she yelled.

"We have a safe place to take you, our friends there will help you" she said to the others when they pulled into an alley way.

"We trust you April" said Lea.

"Casey call Donnie" April ordered.

Casey helped the girls get down in the sewers.

He dialed his phone and said one thing,

"It's an emergency Don, we'll be there in a second" he hung up after that.

They raced to the lair, Ryat holding Maya carefully. April and Casey first.

"What is it Casey?" asked Donnie.

"The foot, they attacked an innocent girl." April said, "So we brought them here,"

"YOU WHAT!" yelled Raph.

"Chill Raph! They trust us, and their sister is DYING!" Casey yelled in reply.

"What is it my sons?" asked Master Splinter, seeing them yelling.

"Nothing Maser Splinter, " said Leo.

Just then, the four girls walked in, Donna fainted at the sight of the mutants, and Lea drew her Katanas, and stood in front of Ryat and Maya protectively.

"YOU"VE BROUGHT OUTSIDERS INTO OUR SECRET LAIR!" Splinter yelled.

"Hold up, what's with the yelling?" asked Mikey, skating back into the lair with a pizza.

"Master Splinter, she could die! They all could've died!" screeched April.

Splinter looked at the limp and hurt Maya, the scared Donna and Lea, and the protective Ryat.

"They may say only until the little one is healed." said Splinter, to Lea.

"Yes sir" she said bowing.

Donna came to and found herself laying on a couch, with a giant turtle sitting on the floor by her.

She screamed, and the mutant turned around, and screamed too.

"Hello I'm Michealangelo and you are?" he said.

"Donna" she replied, feeling comfort seeing Lea watching 'Space Heroes'

She stood up and looked for Maya. She found her in Donnie's lab, hooked to all sorts of machines.

"Maya.." she murmered and focused her eyes on the turtle standing over her.

"You're Donna, right?" he asked

"Yes," she said shyly, hiding in her blonde hair.

"I'm Donatello, but you can call me Donnie" he said smiling, showing the gap between two of his teeth.

"Is she gonna be okay?" she asked looking at Maya.

"In time, I gave her some medicine, so she'll be up in a day or lost a lot of blood" he said, going back to his examination.

Both of their stomaches rumbled, and they laughed.

When Donnie finished his thing, they walked out to the living room together.

Lea was being carefully watched by Leo, while she was watching a 'Space Heroes' marathon.

Ryat was watching Raph feed Spike.

And Mikey was lounging on the floor playing a game on his T-Phone.

They all sat together and watched with Lea, and ate pizza.

They heard a crash and the sound of glass breaking.

In fear Donna held onto Donnie, Leo and Lea grabbed their katanas, and Ryat and Raph grabbed their sais.

A small figure of a person shuffled around the dark hallway, before coming into the light.

Ryat and Lea dropped their weapons and Donna raced over.

"MAYA!" they yelled, while Ryat scooped her up.

"Ow, Ow, Ow!" Maya exclaimed as Ryat lifted her.

Maya swayed slightly and nearly toppled over when Ryat let go.

The boys watched them, Donnie stood up and carried her over to the couch.

After a quick check up, Mikey brought her some pizza.

She smiled and they ate pizza and watched T.V. together.


End file.
